Surviving
by musicmaniac91
Summary: In Hermione's final year, Hogwarts is attacked by Death Eaters. She and Draco are the only ones to escape, and will have to learn to work together in order to save each other and their friends. As they fight for their lives, sparks will fly between them.
1. Hogwarts Express

Hey! This is a _really_ revised version of another fic that I started to write. This is one of my first fanfictions so please be nice!

Disclaimer: yep, Harry Potter is definitely not mine

Hogwarts Express

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she stepped onto the crowded platform. Many familiar faces surrounded the steaming train. Eyes straining, she managed to spot two redheads accompanied by a boy with raven hair. Hermione grinned. It was good to be back.

She was one of the many seventh years that were offered the opportunity to return to Hogwarts to complete their education. She had agreed in a second, always eager to learn more. Returning along with her were many of her fellow students, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati, Seamus, Dean, and many others. It was even rumored that Draco Malfoy had returned. Hermione shuddered. He was one person that she absolutely did _not_ want returning.

She weaved through the mass of people, smiling each time she passed a familiar face, and finally reached the three that she had been waiting to see all summer.

"Hermione!" Harry called out when he turned and saw her.

She was quickly enveloped in a tight hug. As soon as she was released, she found herself in two more as Ron and Ginny greeted her.

Hermione craned her neck to smile at the two friends she had known since first year.

"I swear, you two get taller every time I see you!" Hermione teased. Turning to Ginny she pleaded, "Please don't get any taller, I couldn't bear to be down here by myself."

Ginny and Hermione laughed while Ron and Harry went to find a compartment with good-natured smiles on their faces.

They finally found an empty compartment, and Hermione sighed as she sank comfortably into her seat.

"Oh!" She sat up suddenly, recalling a very important fact that she had forgotten to mention to her friends.

Her three companions watched with interest as she dug through her bag and finally came out holding a head girls badge.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Ron cheered.

Hermione grinned back. She was glad things were more or less back to normal after their break up a few months ago. She realized that she did love him, but not in the same way that he loved her. She couldn't bring herself to think of him as more than a brother.

"I knew you were going to get it." Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, I had _hoped-"_

Ginny interrupted her, "Of course you were going to get it Hermione!" she was smiling, "You are the top student in the whole school!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny continued, "I wonder who the head boy is?"

"I was thinking about that all summer. I was hoping that it would be Harry or Ron, but apparently it isn't either of you." Hermione sighed. "I hope it is someone nice, after all, I will have to live with the person in the head dorms a whole year."

"I'm sure they will be. After all, McGonagall chooses the heads herself doesn't she?" Harry reasoned.

Hermione replied, "I suppose-"

"Granger!" Hermione turned to see the last person she wanted returning to Hogwarts.

"Malfoy." She glared at him with narrowed eyes while Harry and Ron stared daggers at him.

Behaving in a typical Malfoy manner, he leaned lazily against the side of the opening, a smirk decorating his pale face.

"What do you want?" Ron growled.

"Are all Grifindor's this rude?" Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione snapped, impatient.

Malfoy turned to look at her with his icy gaze, and Hermione struggled not to shiver.

"McGonagall wanted me to tell you that we are supposed to sit in the heads compartment at the front of the train."

Her mouth fell open.

"See you up there." He said with a smirk, and was gone.

There was complete silence for a whole minute. Hermione realized that her mouth was still open and closed it firmly.

"Wow." Ginny broke the silence, "Malfoy, huh? This should be a pretty interesting year for you Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the redhead who was struggling not to laugh. Meanwhile, the face of the redheads brother was turning as red as his hair. Finally he exploded.

"Malfoy!? How can _he_ be head boy?!" Ron shouted. Harry didn't look any happier, but he put a hand on his friend's shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

Hermione sighed, she felt nearly as angry as Ron, she just wasn't vocalizing her anger. How did Draco Malfoy get picked as head boy? Draco Malfoy?! The one that had mercilessly teased her and her friends throughout school.

"I'm just going to have to deal with this, I mean, there's nothing we can do about it. And besides, Professor McGonagall picked him, so maybe there's something we don't know? Some redeeming quality?" she reasoned.

Harry and Ron just stared at her.

"Hermione, he's Malfoy. He's evil!" Ron was shouting again.

"Ron, evil is a strong word." Hermione chastised.

"Well its true."

She didn't respond.

"At least you guys will only have to see each other at meetings." Harry attempted to console her.

Hermione frowned, "No. Remember, we have to share a dormitory?"

At this, Ron sat up, his face more scarlet than before. Hermione decided this would be a good time to check out the heads compartment and hastily stood and said a quick good-bye to her friends.

When she opened the door to the heads compartment, Malfoy was resting in a seat with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Hermione took this as an opportunity to observe the person that she would be forced to live with all year. Her eyes traveled from his pale blond hair, to the sharp, pail features of his face, and finally to his first rate robes. He appeared to be the Malfoy, from her past, albeit a little older. He was going to make this year hell. She had to hold back a groan.

"Enjoying the view Granger?" Malfoy's eyes were open and he was smirking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I'm not one of those brainless girls who will ogle any mildly attractive guy."

"So you admit that I am attractive."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, "Well, with your sharp facial features, pale coloring, and light blond hair, you remind me _slightly_ of a girl. So, if you are asking if you are attractive to men, then yes, I would have to say that you probably are." Hermione mirrored his smirk back at him.

"Shut up! Like a mudblood would know anything!" He sneered, his face a mask of anger.

With that, Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at her soon to be dorm mate. She wished that she could spend the trip with her friends, but if Professor McGonagall wanted her here, she was not going to move. Resolving to stay, even though she desperately wanted to be away from the foul person across from her, she pulled out a book and proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the train ride.

Thank you so much for reading! And it would be so awesome if you reviewed! I would love constructive criticism. Thanks! (Oh, and I'm planning to update soon)


	2. Back at Hogwarts

Hello, I would like to thank anyone who is still reading at this point! I'm really trying to make this story as good as I can and I would really appreciate any feedback you can give. Please!

Well, anyway, I hope you like the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter: Not Mine

Back At Hogwarts

Finally she felt the train stop. They had reached Hogwarts at last. Hermione hurriedly gathered her things and left the compartment without a backward glance. She would see enough of Malfoy once they were escorted to their dorm. She shuddered.

She quickly found Harry, Ron, and Ginny and they entered one of the thestral pulled carriages together. Hermione stopped to look at the thestrals before she got into the carriage. She watched as the gentle creature shook its head and pawed the ground. Just looking at it reminded her of death. It reminded her of the war, and the many that had been lost on both sides. But good had prevailed, and now all of the death eaters, including Lucius Malfoy were locked away in Azkaban.

She pulled herself into the carriage and sat down next to Ron. She looked at the two across from her and noticed that Ginny and Harry were holding hands. Hermione smiled at Ginny and Ginny flashed a smile back. Of course Harry and Ginny were still together. Hermione smiled as she remembered the letters she had received from both Ginny and Ron throughout the summer. Ginny's of bliss, Ron's of absolute disgust.

When they reached the Great Hall and the sorting began, Hermione found herself seated snugly between Harry and Ron.

She watched amused as the tiny first years lined up to be sorted.

"They look so scared." Ginny noted.

"I remember I was terrified." Hermione recalled.

"Look at that one!" Ron pointed to a particularly wide eyed youngster, " He looks like he's going to wet himself!"

Harry chuckled.

"Honestly you two!" Hermione stole a pitying glance at the young boy.

"Five galleons he gets sorted into Hufflepuf."

"You're on" Harry replied.

The evening continued on in a similar fashion and finally the plates were empty and McGonagall was speaking to the mass of students.

"I hope that you all enjoyed your meal. At this time, you will proceed to your house dorms to retire for the evening. Classes will begin tomorrow as scheduled. Oh, and I need the head boy and girl to remain here momentarily. The rest of you are dismissed!"

"Good luck Mione." Harry clapped a hand on her shoulder.

Ron looked at her seriously, "If you need me to bash his head in, just say the word."

"I think I can handle the ferret." Hermione reassured them with a grin.

And then they were gone. Hermione hurried across the hall to where Malfoy and Professor McGonagall were already waiting.

"I am going to lead you both to your dormitory in a moment, but first I must speak frankly to both of you."

Hermione and Malfoy exchanged a confused glance before she continued.

"You both know that the- well the relations between you two have not been very good in previous years of school."

Malfoy snorted.

Hermione glared at him.

She continued, "And I feel that it would benefit the entire school if you two managed to at least create a semblance of civility towards one another." She paused, "Agreed?"

"I'll try." Hermione reasoned that it couldn't hurt.

Professor McGonagall waited for Malfoy

"Sure." He muttered.

Professor McGonagall seemed satisfied, and turned to lead them to their dormitory.

Finally she halted in front of a painting of a young girl sitting beneath a tree. " The password is convoluted. It is changed every two months. Ms. Granger, your room is on the left, and Mr. Malfoy, your room is on the right." She paused to look at the two students, "Do you have any other questions?"

They both shook their heads no.

"Okay, then good luck this year, both of you." And with that she left.

Hermione murmured the password and entered the room. She gasped. It was the size of a regular common room! For just the two of them! It was decorated in neutral colors, and Hermione found herself looking around the room in awe. There was a large couch before the fireplace, a large book case with two lounge chairs on either side, and even a homework area.

"Wow." Hermione murmured.

"This is the head's common room?" Malfoy sneered, "My closet is bigger than this!"

Hermione merely shook her head in exasperation, she was too tired to get into a fight with Malfoy tonight. And besides weren't they supposed to be civil to one another?

She continued to the doorway on the left. It was decorated with the words 'Hermione Granger: Head Girl'. She gently pushed open the door and looked around the red and gold decorated room. It was spacious with a large bed in the center. She glanced at the foot of the bed to see that her belongings were already there.

She noticed another doorway and opened it to discover a large bathroom complete with a bathtub, shower, and two sinks.

The doorway on the opposite side of the bathroom opened to reveal a very bored looking Malfoy.

"Really is this it?"

Hermione peered around him to see a room similar to her own, but decorated in green and silver.

"What? Is it not up to the standards of a death eater?" Hermione quipped.

He turned to her, his face was white with rage. She took an unconscious step back.

"Don't _ever_ call me that" he hissed.

Hermione looked at him with contemplative eyes. "I'm sorry Malfoy." The words sounded foreign on her tongue, "I shouldn't have gone there."

Malfoy appeared surprised also, the anger had vanished from his features.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Hey Malfoy, maybe we could try being civil to each other. I mean, we are going to have to live with each other for an entire year."

"I can try." He smirked, "But civil with you Granger? I'm not sure it can be done."

"Well it's not exactly going to be a walk in the park to be civil with you either." She teased back.

"But my good looks have to help."

"Ha! Not the slightest. And I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" She turned into her room and shut the door before he could respond.

She quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and snuggled beneath the covers of the large bed. Soon she was drifting to sleep and her thoughts touched on the train ride, the sorting ceremony, and her friends, but her last thoughts were about Malfoy and that this year might not be that terrible after all.

Thank you very much for reading! And I would love it if you would leave a review, so I can know how I'm doing on this story. Review Please! Thanks! (the next chapter should be up in a few days)


	3. Frustrations

Hello, it's me again. I would really like to thank you if you are still reading. I'm sorry if it's been kind of boring, but don't worry, it will be getting pretty exciting in the next few chapters.

So…I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I really don't have to even tell you that Harry Potter isn't mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frustrations

"This is going to be an absolutely _terrible_ year!" she seethed.

She banged on the door once more, "Malfoy! Open up this instant! I only have fifteen minutes to get ready before class!"

There was a click as the door finally unlocked. She threw it open and found Malfoy staring at his reflection, meticulously fixing his pale hair.

"Get out!" she screeched.

He looked slightly surprised as she forcibly pushed him out of the bathroom. Finally, after she had locked the door, she jumped in the shower, praying that she would not be late to her first class.

Once she was dressed she used a spell to dry her hair. She attempted to brush her thick locks into some kind of order, but in the end, gave up and pulled her curly hair into a loose ponytail.

She checked her watch. _Crap!_ She had three minutes to get to potions! She grabbed her bag and was soon sprinting towards the dungeons.

She entered the classroom just as a bell chimed, signaling the beginning of class. Sighing in relief, she sat in the empty seat next to Harry and Ron in the back of the classroom.

"So Mione, how was Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Lets not talk about it." She scowled in his direction.

He was sitting next to Blaise Zabini, they were laughing about something. She watched as he ran a hand through his hair, and his lips turned up into his signature Malfoy smirk. She would bet anything that he wouldn't look nearly as good if he didn't take so _bloody_ long to get ready in the morning. Wait, why would she even think that Malfoy looked-

"Hermione!"

It was Ron. Hermione turned to face him, "What?"

"Uh, you were staring at Malfoy."

"I was?"

"You were." Harry confirmed it.

Just then, Professor Slughorn entered the classroom, "Okay class! Let's begin our lesson!"

He began lecturing about the various kinds of potions to remedy the bite of a fire salamander, and Hermione started to scribble down notes, soon forgetting Ron's question.

By the end of the day Hermione was exhausted. She had forgotten how tiring it could be to endure a full day of classes. But at least now she could go and finish her homework in the comfort of the common room.

"Convoluted."

The portrait swung open and she stepped into the door and walked straight into-

"Granger!"

Hermione stumbled back after colliding forcibly with Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going!" He scowled.

"Whatever Malfoy." Hermione pushed past him into the common room.

She sat down on the couch and got out paper to begin working on her potions essay. She looked up and saw that Malfoy had unfortunately come back into the common room and was now lounging in one of the chairs by the bookshelf, watching her.

"Honestly Malfoy. Weren't you going somewhere?" She asked.

He smiled evilly, "Well, I was on my way to the Slytherin common rooms, but now I think that I will stay here and annoy you."

Hermione groaned.

"Don't sound so upset. I'm much better company than Potty and Weasel." He had an arrogant smile on his face.

Hermione ground her teeth and looked pointedly at her assignment. _Just ignore him and he'll go away._ She chanted like a mantra in her head.

"I mean, I know you and Weasel have a thing for each other-"

_Ignore, ignore, ignore…_

"But he really doesn't seem like he would be the kind that would satisfy-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she finally broke.

"Ah. Hit a nerve did I? So he _doesn't_ satisfy-"

"Arrrggg! You're so infuriating!" She yelled.

He opened his mouth to respond, but she didn't let him, "And for the record, Ron and I are friends. _Just_ friends. And stop calling them Potty and Weasel. And for the love of Merlin, let me finish my homework!" She finished, now extremely red in the face.

Malfoy sat there for a moment.

"So. This breakup between you and Weasel. _I _bet it was because-"

And then he had to duck very quickly, because Hermione had chucked a book at his head.

"You know what, I think I'll go to the Slytherin common room after all, see you later."

Hermione watched through narrowed eyes as he stood from the chair and left the common room, the smirk never once leaving his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you again for reading! And I would be so grateful if you would review. Please! Like I said, I would totally love constructive criticism. The next chapter should be up soon! Thanks!


	4. Under Attack

Hello again! I wrote this _really_ fast. It's the exciting part! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Obviously Harry Potter is not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under Attack

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief as she closed her potions textbook. She had been working on her potions essay for at least three hours. Thankfully Malfoy had yet to return. Glancing up at the clock, she was surprised to see that she had worked straight through dinner. She debated whether to run to the kitchens now or to wait until morning to eat, but the sound of her stomach growling quickly influenced her decision. She rose, stretching out cramped muscles, and headed to the door of the common room.

She stepped out of the common room into the deserted hallway. Everyone else would be either in bed or getting ready for bed at this hour.

Hermione continued through the deserted hallways now grateful of her Head Girl status. She was thinking about the argument between her and Malfoy that had taken place a few hours earlier, when a sound coming from farther down the corridor reached her ears.

She slowed to a halt and realized it was the sound of heavy footfalls and whispering. Her brow furrowed in confusion, the footsteps sounded too heavy to be a students, and there were too many. She closed her eyes and listened. It sounded like there were at least five people in the corridor ahead.

She was preparing the speech she would give to whoever was out of bed at this hour when suddenly, she felt the icy grip of fear in her chest and instinctually backed into the shadows of an adjoining passageway.

She had been just in time, for seconds later she caught sight of the men who had stopped mere feet from her and her chocolate eyes grew wide. Her gaze first went to Lucius Malfoy. _What was he doing here? What was a bloody Death Eater doing in Hogwarts? Some of the Death Eaters must have escaped from Azkaban! Does Malfoy know about this?_

Hermione's thoughts were moving a mile a second and she forced herself to pay attention to what was taking place before her eyes. He had stopped in the center of the passageway and waited impatiently, shooting icy glares at the four others as they caught up. Lucius' eyes were completely cold. He looked ready to kill. Hermione hugged herself to keep from shiverying.

"Hurry up, you imbeciles!" Lucius seethed, "For this to work, everything must be perfect."

He turned to look at each of the men, Hermione's eyes following his gaze. She recognized the elder Crabbe and Goyle, but could not place the other two men. She did not recognize them but she did notice the expression of complete and utter hatred smeared on each of their faces as their eyes looked upon the hallways and paintings of her beloved school. Her thoughts were once more interrupted as Lucius began to speak.

"Now let me remind you all of the plan. I _do not_ want any slipups. Is that clear?" He paused as they each nodded.

" Crabbe, Goyle, your jobs are to round up all of the students. Move them all to the Great Hall. If they resist, you may use necessary force, but bear in mind, we want them as hostages."

He then turned to one of the prisoners who had his long greasy hair in a ponytail and an unshaven beard partially covering his scowl.

" Demien, you are to set off the spell that will put every teacher in this school into a magic induced sleep. It is _essential_ for them to be unable to fight."

Hermione stifled the gasp that had nearly made its way past her lips. _This could not be happening. _Death Eaters shouldn't have been able to even get into Hogwarts in the first place. _Was Malfoy in on this?_ If he was, he was so dead, she silently seethed.

But she forced herself to stop these thoughts. She wasn't being productive. _Think Hermione,_ she silently ordered herself. Okay, first of all, she had to warn Professor McGonagal. But Lucius was speaking again.

"Right before we leave here, Demien will activate the spell." He turned to the other convict, "Reihen, you will go to the front gate and let the rest of the Death Eaters in."

Hermione went white. _There were more?_

"As for me, I'm going after Potter." He said this with an ugly smirk and Hermione shuddered.

"Oh, and don't forget. My son doesn't know about this little invasion, but I fully expect him to aid us. But if he is for some reason disobedient, you have my permission to act against him in whatever way you see fit." He drawled the last bit in a cold voice that caused Hermione to shudder again and to actually feel a twinge of pity for Malfoy.

Hermione glanced nervously at the group of Death Eaters. It looked like they were going to initiate their plan any moment.

_She had to reach Professor McGonagal before they put her and all of the other teachers in a magical sleep. _

With that thought, she turned to sneak away down the dark passage, and walked directly into a suit of armor.

The crash in the nearly silent corridor was deafening. Spinning around, Hermione looked straight into icy eyes that were now focused on her.

There was a moment of absolute stillness before Lucius and several of the Death Eaters simultaneously pulled out their wands.

Hermione quickly ducked into another passage as several blinding green lights struck were she had been less than a second ago. She raced blindly down the passageway, all the while the sound of her heart pounding was deafening in her ears. Judging by the loud footfalls behind her, the Death Eaters were close on her heels.

Gasping for air, Hermione pushed herself to run faster, knowing that if she didn't reach Professor McGonagal in time, the whole school would be doomed.

Suddenly Hermione remembered a secret passageway that she had used as a shortcut to get to transfiguration once in her fifth year. The same passageway would lead her close to the Headmistress' office. She quickly located the painting of the maiden by the lake and without a second thought quickly tapped it with her wand whispering, "_Expositus_."

The painting swung open and Hermione hurried into the dim passageway as the painting swung closed behind her. Tucking her wand back into her pocket, she rushed throught the passage and finally came to the back of another painting. She silently pushed it open and glanced quickly around the corridor to make sure she was alone before stepping out.

She had only taken her second step when a she was grabbed roughly from behind. Kicking voilently, she tried to escape from her captor, but he had her arms pinned to her sides so she could not reach her wand. Hermione cursed herself for not having it ready.

The man chuckled evilly, "You're not escaping from me _girl_." She recognized him as the man called Demein by the sound of his voice.

She tried once more to escape from his grip, but he was too strong. Finally, she decided that she had to at least warn some of the students and teachers. Quickly sucking in a lungful of air, she proceeded to let the loudest scream she had ever made. It echoed throughout the sleeping Hogwarts. Loud enough to surely wake up a few light sleepers.

_At least they will have a fighting chance,_ she thought grimly. In the next moment, she felt a want being pressed against her throat.

_This is the end_

She closed her eyes, waiting for the searing burst of green that would end it all.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice.

Draco Malfoy had his wand out and was looking from the Death Eater to Hermione and back to the Death Eater again. Suddenly there was a flash of recognition in his eyes and Malfoy's face went white. He must have recognized the man as a Death Eater.

"Are you here with my father?" Malfoy suddenly asked, before Demien had a chance to respond to his first question.

"As a matter of fact he is here, and there are even more of us waiting outside the gate." He cackled insanely.

Malfoy's face remained blank.

Demien continued, "Lucius said that we can expect your help, is this true?"

Malfoy shot a glance at Hermione before slowly nodding. Her breath caught in her throat.

So he was siding with _them._

"Then you won't mind doing away with the Mudbood to prove youself."

Her eyes widened in fear.

"Of course not." He answered smoothly

And then her eyes narrowed in anger.

Brown eyes locked with gray, as he silently lifted his wand. As it was raised, she shut her eyes in apprehension.

"_Stuperfy!"_ A flash of red, and the man who was previously restraining her was gone.

Her eyes opened wide to see Malfoy with his wand pointed at Demien's crumpled figure, which was resting a few feet behind where she was standing.

"Malfoy.." she didn't know what to say. He had saved her.

He quickly put his wand back into his pocket and walked over to where Hermione was still standing, slightly stunned. "Granger, lets go. We have to warn the teachers."

She nodded numbly.

"My dad and the rest of the Death Eaters are in the castle somewhere."

The chilling prospect of the rest of the death eaters roaming the castle made her focus.

"Malfoy, they are going to cast a sleeping spell on all of the teachers and then take over Hogwarts."

Hermione had finished speaking when a noise behind them made them both spin around to see Demien standing up with his wand raised.

"_Dormitus!" _he shouted before either could make a move to stop him. Hermione quickly shouted a curse that sent him flying backwards, and he landed in a heap on the ground and didn't move. But the damage was done. Now every single teacher was trapped in a sleeping spell.

All at once Hermione heard loud shouting coming from the front gate. They were letting the rest of the Death Eaters in…and the teachers were not awake to defend the school.

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other with wide eyes, identical thoughts of despair going through their heads.

"Damn!" Malfoy ran a hand through his pale hair, as he looked around the room, clearly trying to find some way out of the mess they were in.

Hermione frantically attempted to think of a plan, but it was becoming painfully obvious that there was no way they were going to be able to defend their school.

Suddenly Malfoy grabbed Hermoine's hand and began swiftly pulling her down to the dungeons. Their footsteps echoed as they ran through a deserted dungeon hallway.

"Malfoy, I demand to know where we are going!"

He didn't respond, rather, he began to move faster.

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, "We have to go back and try to help the rest of the students."

Still no response.

Just as Hermione was about ready to pull her wand on him, Malfoy came to a sudden stop, causing her to painfully crash into his back. Hermione took a step back, rubbing her now sore nose. Malfoy was staring at the wall, a look of fierce concentration on his face. He muttered a word under his breath, and to Hermione's amazement, the wall began to shift and an entryway was formed.

She was still staring at the new passageway in awe, when Malfoy grabbed her by the arm and attempted to pull her inside.

"No!" Hermione dug her feet into the ground, "We have to go back, we _can't_ leave everyone to the death eaters!" She thought of Harry, Ron, and Ginny and her heart constricted in pain.

Malfoy hissed in annoyance but made no move to release her, "Granger! If you go up there now you will either be killed or captured. You won't be able to help _anyone _then."

"So you want me to hide with you? Like a coward?" she spat back at him.

His eyes flashed in anger, "I don't know about you, but _I_ don't want to die. And besides, we will be much more help to all of our friends if we are _alive_."

Hermione sighed. His logic was starting to make sense. At least the part about being able to help the students from inside Hogwarts.

"Fine." She muttered.

Malfoy smirked and entered the passage.

Hermione took one last reluctant look back before stepping into the darkness.

As the wall began to close behind her, the last thing she heard was the mingled shouts and screams of students and death eaters echoing throughout the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks so much for reading!

And PLEASE REVIEW!

Constructive criticism is always welcome

And I should be updating soon.

Thanks!


	5. Changes

Okay, so I think this is the shortest chapter so far. I was having a hard time writing today for some reason. The next one will definitely be longer. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Changes

Hermione's eyes scanned the room that they had just entered. She noticed a small living area with a large couch. She turned to her right and saw that the hide away was also equipped with a small kitchen and up a small flight of stairs were three doorways. She assumed that two were bedrooms, and the third? Well she would figure it out later.

Malfoy was already sprawled out on the large tan couch.

"Like it Granger?"

She nodded, her thoughts elsewhere.

She couldn't believe that she had abandoned them. Her friends, and all of the other students for that matter.

What were the Death Eaters doing to them now? What if Ginny was hurt? Or Ron? Would they kill Harry?

These dark thoughts were running through Hermione's head as she slowly walked up the flight of stairs. She opened the first door she came to. It was a small room, but the walls were lined with books. Normally finding such a room would have pleased Hermione to no end, but right now she couldn't think.

She leaned heavily against one of the bookshelves. And she heard a light scraping noise as she sunk slowly to the ground, her back resting upon the bookshelf.

It was too much.

She lowered her head delicately into her small hands. She would not cry.

She stayed motionless in that position until she felt a hand on her arm and looked up in surprise.

Malfoy was kneeling in front of her, it was his hand on her arm. His piercing gaze focused on her for a moment before he quickly looked away. His eyes roamed around the room, and for the first time, Malfoy seemed at a loss of what to say.

Finally he spoke, "I-I am sorry."

She didn't respond.

"I have a friend up there too you know. Blaise isn't allied with the Death Eater's. I'm worried about him."

Hermione didn't show her surprise at this revelation.

He continued, "And we _will_ rescue them, just not right now."

Finally she spoke, her curiosity getting the better of her, "Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you save me from that Death Eater?"

"Why wouldn't I have?" he asked.

She laughed once without humor, "Because you hate Muggleborns, worshiped Voldemort, you hate me. The list goes on."

He stared at her, his face serious, "You're wrong. I don't hate Muggleborns. I was raised with a prejudice, yes, but I don't hate them. Secondly, _I _did not worship the Dark Lord. I never became a Death Eater, not that my father didn't want me to."

Here he paused.

Hermione scrutinized the figure before her. Was this really Malfoy? Had the war changed him this much? Or maybe this side of him had always been there, but she had just never noticed? She was so confused.

"And lastly, I don't hate you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Sure, I dislike you at times. And you can be absolutely infuriating." He chuckled, " But overall-" he cleared his throat, "Overall you're not that bad."

Hermione smiled weakly, "You're not too terrible either."

And she was amazed to see him smile a real smile back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was in the kitchen, preparing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for herself. Across the room, Malfoy was seated on the couch, reading one of the books from the library. She still marveled at the conversation that had taken place the night before. It was so _un_Malfoy like.

She raised the sandwich to her lips and paused to look at the young man sitting on the couch.

Maybe he _had_ changed for the better. And as she watched him slowly turn a page, she decided right then and there to give Malfoy a chance.

After she had finished her sandwich, she moved to the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Malfoy. He looked up when she sat down, but after a moment continued reading.

"Hey Malfoy?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"I think we should start planning a rescue mission, or at least figure out what the Death Eaters are doing."

He closed his book.

"I agree. I think that we should first try to figure out exactly what the Death Eaters are up to. Once we know how they are running things, it will be easier to rescue some of the students, or even take the Death Eaters on ourselves."

"Okay, that makes sense." Hermione paused to think for a moment. "But how will we observe them unnoticed? I don't have Harry's invisibility cloak and I can't think of an invisibility charm that will last long enough, can you?"

He shook his head, "I only know ones that last for a minute or so."

Hermione bit her lip, "Do you think that we might be able to sneak through the castle unnoticed if we are careful? They probably expect us to be long gone by now."

He paused to think, "I think we probably could. It's worth a try." He flashed her a smile.

She grinned back. "Tonight then?"

"Tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks again for reading!

Though at this point I'm not sure there are many of you reading…

But oh well!

I would really appreciate any **Reviews**!

Thanks!


	6. Explorations

Hi! Again, I would like to thank anyone who is reading. And I would especially like to thank SkySeven, Neka -Broken Hearted Mew Mew-, and Arianna. I really appricaite your reviews. Thank you :)

I hope that you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I really don't even have to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Explorations

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He stood facing the now solid wall that had opened for them the previous night.

Hermione turned to Malfoy. Maybe it was just the way the light was hitting his face, but he appeared to be more pale than usual. She didn't speak, but nodded once resolutely.

He turned and tapped the wall firmly with his wand. At once, it began to shift and within moments, it had molded itself into a doorway. Hermione could feel Malfoy's gaze on her, and turned to give him a small smile before stepping boldly into the dungeon corridor.

She quickly looked around the shadowy passageway, her eyes straining for the slightest movement that would alert them to the presence of a Death Eater. She soon felt Malfoy beside her, and with his silent nod, she continued through the dungeons.

Hermione's heart hammered loudly in her chest, and she felt as if the Death Eaters could find them if only they listened for the loud thumping that she heard so clearly in her ears. They had reached the stairs that would lead them out of the Dungeons and into to the main hallways of Hogwarts. They had yet to encounter any Death Eaters, but every time they turned a corner, Hermione held her breath, half expecting an enemy to be waiting for her there.

Finally, a movement she saw out of the corner of her eye startled her enough to cause her to jump slightly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Malfoy peered at her questioningly. He seemed to be wordlessly asking her if she was going to be able to do this. Hermione closed her eyes, and after taking a steadying breath, commanded herself to relax. When she opened her eyes, she could still feel her frayed nerves, but she was in control now. Malfoy was still staring at her waiting for a response. She nodded steadily. And with that they continued through the ghostly hall.

They were nearing the Great Hall when they first heard the eerie sound of voices echoing down the hallway to them. Malfoy halted immediately, and backed swiftly into a neighboring corridor, and Hermione quickly followed suit a moment after. She watched wide eyed, as two men, obviously Death Eaters passed by, talking to one another, oblivious to her and Malfoy's presence.

They had barely left when Malfoy stepped into the hallway they had just passed through. He turned and beckoned for Hermione to follow.

_He is absolutely crazy_. She thought to herself, but followed after him nonetheless.

They finally stopped outside the towering doors of the Great Hall. Even through the thick wood of the doors, she could her the hum of voices. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a sliver of light shining in between the two doors, and realized that there was a slight gap between them. She silently stepped up to the door, ignoring the frantic motions Malfoy was making, warning her to stay back. She leaned her head forward and peered through the small opening.

The large room had been cleared of the four tables that usually resided in it, and now sitting in the center of the room was a throne, and seated upon it was none other than Lucius Malfoy. She observed that there were at least thirty Death Eaters seated around him, eating, and talking amongst themselves.

Wait, eating? And sudden realization struck Hermione. They must be forcing the house elves to serve and cook for them. She felt a stab of pity for the small creatures.

Suddenly the room disappeared, and Hermione was staring at the oak doors. Malfoy had pushed her aside, to peer through the opening. She crossed her arms in annoyance and watched as he sucked in a breath, probably having noticed the number of Death Eaters in the Great Hall and the man currently resting on the throne at the center of it all.

She watched as he stepped away from the door, looking absolutely spent.

What must it be like, to have a father like that? Hermione shot a glance at Malfoy and felt her heart twist in sympathy for the boy she had known for so long, yet never known at all.

Finally, she reached forward to gently touch his arm, and his eyes found hers, back from some unknown memory of his past. She motioned for them to continue on. They had yet to find any of the students, obviously they had been moved from the Great Hall, but where were they now? Hermione had some suspicions, but she couldn't be sure.

As she and Malfoy continued through the deserted school, and Hermione racked her brain as to where the teachers were being kept. She knew that if they were going to take back the school, they would need the help of the teachers. Which also meant that she and Malfoy would have to find the counter spell for the sleeping curse.

They were just passing the stairway to the Headmistress' office when Malfoy stopped suddenly, an idea lighting his face. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

He pointed at the stairway leading to the Headmistress' office, and mouthed the word "_teachers._"

Of course! Why hadn't she though of it before? Hermione mentally smacked herself on the head. The Headmistress' Office was the obvious place to keep the teachers. It was secluded, and required a password in order to get in.

As all of this ran through her mind, Malfoy had begun to move towards the stairway.

Wait…something was wrong. Hermione looked at the stairway again. _The stairway!_ It was visible, which meant…that some of their enemies were up there right now!

Malfoy was at the base of the stairs and about to take his first step when Hermione heard the nearly silent footfalls descending the stairs. Malfoy did not notice.

Malfoy was stepping up the second stair. Hermione did not think. She rushed to the base of the stair and grabbed Malfoy's arm, forcibly pulling him back down the two steps. His eyes were narrowed in anger, but that did not matter now. Glancing wildly around, Hermione finally found what she was looking for and pulled Malfoy quickly behind the marble statue at the base of the stairs.

His eyes dark, he opened his mouth, but the words he was about to speak were halted by the sound of footsteps and now voices of the two individuals traveling quickly down the stairs.

"It just don't feel right having all those powerful wizards under our noses, even if they are asleep." A deep voice grumbled.

A nasally voice answered him, "You heard Luc- I mean Lord Malfoy, he wants to be able to use them as _leverage_, whatever that means."

Hermione looked at Malfoy, the shock on his face mirroring her own.

"_Lord_ Malfoy?" she mouthed at him.

He simply shook his head, his mouth slightly agape, still in surprise, she supposed. So Lucius Malfoy was aspiring to be a Voldemort. _Great._ _Just Great._ The last thing they needed was a repeat of the war they had just ended. At least Lucius Malfoy was nowhere near as powerful as Voldemort. She hoped not.

At last they heard the stairway rumble as it began to close, and as soon as the rumbling ceased, the men could be heard no more.

She glanced at Malfoy, the surprise had not left his face.

"You saved me." He whispered, slightly incredulous. His lips were slightly parted and his gray eyes seemed glued to her own.

She turned away to hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

After a moment of silence, she looked back at him. He was still staring at her curiously.

Finally she spoke, "Well, now we're even."

He smiled slightly at that and she grinned back at him.

Suddenly she remembered her suspicions about the whereabouts of the students, "Malfoy, I think I might know where they are keeping the students." She whispered.

He raised his eyebrows waiting for her to continue.

"Wouldn't it make sense to keep them in their respective common rooms and dorm areas? They could guard the doors and there would be no way for the students to make a break for it."

He paused to think on her words. "It seems like a bit of an obvious place to keep them, but I can't think of any other areas that would hold all of the students."

"They wouldn't _need_ to make it secretive. They don't expect to be attacked or the students rescued." Her thoughts automatically went to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, "I just know that is where they are keeping them!"

He nodded, "Okay. Do you want to check it out?"

She nodded excitedly. She had to know that her friends were all right.

"Can we check the Gryfindor dorms? They are not far from here, just up a stairway near the left wing of the castle." She watched, praying that Malfoy would not argue with her. She _had_ to check on her friends. She watched as an emotion that she did not recognize flickered across Malfoy's face, and his eyes were momentarily soft.

"Okay, but lets make it quick."

Her eyes lit up, and she was quickly leading the way to the Gryfindor dorms.

They had nearly reached the top of the stairway that would deposit them before the entrance of the common room, and both teens had their wands out, in case Death Eaters were stationed in front of the portrait.

Just before they turned the last corner, Hermione felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her back. She quickly turned, Malfoy was looking at her steadily.

"I felt that I should warn you Granger, I don't think they will be keeping your friends with the rest of the students. At least not Potter and Weasely anyway."

Hermione immediately felt her heart sink. She was about to argue that they might be there, but he continued.

"Look, I grew up in a house of dark wizards and I know my father. He will have the influential people like Potter and Weasely hidden away along with extra guards."

Hermione leaned heavily against the stone wall. It was hard to keep up her spirits with this newfound knowledge. They could be keeping Harry and Ron anywhere in the entire castle!

Hermione saw Malfoy suddenly lift his head. What had reached his ears a moment before, suddenly reached her own. It was the sound of multiple footfalls and loud, deep laughter. It sounded like a group of at least five Death Eaters, and they were about to start descending the very stairs that Hermione and Malfoy were on.

Malfoy began to move as quickly and quietly as he could down the stairs and Hermione followed directly behind him. They were nearly to the bottom of the stairs and she began to breathe again. They were going to make it.

Just three more steps to go-

_Squelsh!_

Hermione looked down horrified. Her left leg was stuck knee deep in one of Hogwart's many trick stairs. She pulled frantically, but the stair would not release her.

"Damn it!" she hissed, still trying to pull herself free.

Malfoy who was already down the staircase, turned at the curse. He went white when he saw Hermione's predicament and was at her side in an instant. Soon his hands were around her leg, and he was using all of his strength to try to pull it from its entrapment.

Her head snapped up as she heard the sound of the approaching Death Eaters. They would be there in seconds. And they would find them.

Malfoy swore, and resumed trying to pull her free with a determined desperation.

Hermione still tried to pull herself from the stair with all her strength, but she had a heavy heart.

She was not going to escape from this. Not in time anyway.

She looked at Malfoy, no, she looked at Draco, a fierce expression on his face, determined to save her from the trap she had unknowingly stepped into.

They had seconds.

"Malfoy!" he did not respond.

"Draco!" The use of his first name caused him to briefly stop his struggles and to look up at her. There was the slight sheen of perspiration on his face.

"Draco, go now." She attempted to keep her voice calm. She could not betray the icy fear she now felt.

He did not move.

The footsteps echoed down the stairway.

She whispered desperately, "I'm not getting out of this one. Go now! Save yourself!"

She could hear their voices clearly now.

Still he did not move.

"Draco!" she hissed.

Any moment now, her frenzied brain cried.

And at last he stood.

But he did not run.

He whipped out his wand, and turned to Hermione. Wrapping his arms securely around her, he pressed her tightly against the wall, shielding her with his body. Just as the Death Eaters rounded the corner her raised his wand and in a clear voice whispered,

"Disparioso."

Hermione knew the spell Draco had used, so she was not surprised when she looked down and saw that both her and Draco's bodies had disappeared. He had used a temporary invisibility charm.

She held her breath as the Death Eaters walked precariously close to where they were standing, and she felt Draco's arms tighten as the group passed with only inches to spare.

They stayed in that position until they strained their ears, and could not hear the sounds of the Death Eaters any longer. And as Draco stepped away from her, the invisibility charm wore off to reveal the relieved teens.

Draco let out a slow breath before grabbing Hermione around the waist and lifting upwards, until with a squelching noise, her leg came free. He set her down lightly, and for a moment the two were silent.

Finally, "Thank you."

He looked away, "It was nothing."

"I guess we're not even any more." Hermione sighed.

Draco chuckled softly, "You can make it up to me some other time."

She smiled, "Okay. Now, let's get back to your secret room before anything else happens."

"I agree."

She had just taken her first step when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her left ankle.

"Ow!" she said surprised.

"What is it?" Draco asked concerned.

She reached down to caress her swelling ankle. "I think I might have sprained it." She said in a pained voice.

He wrapped an arm around her, so that she could take some weight off of it.

She looked away from him, slightly embarrassed. If anyone had told her a year ago that Draco Malfoy would have his arm around her, she would have thought that they were crazy.

"Let's get back to the hideaway, and I can take a look at it when we get there."

She nodded in agreement.

They moved slowly through the school, Draco supporting Hermione as she limped, and together they made it back to the hidden entrance. Hermione leaned heavily against Draco as he commanded the entranceway to form, and with his help, Hermione limped into the small room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks a bunch for reading!

I hope that you enjoyed that chapter.

And I always appreciate reviews to let me know how I am doing and what I can do better, so it would be super if you could leave a **Review**!

For anyone that cares, my next chapter should be up sometime over the weekend.

Thanks!


	7. Alone

Hello anyone who is reading! I would like to thank you again if you are reading my fanfiction. It is my first, so I hope it's going well! And again, I would especially like to thank **Neka -Broken Hearted Mew Mew-**, **Rowena222**, and **Malonie** for reviewing recently, and also **Arianna** and **SkySeven** for reviewing before. Thank You! I appreciate it so much.

Well, anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Harry Potter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alone

Hermione leaned back into the soft cushions of the sofa. Looking around the small living area, she realized that she had actually grown quite fond of it in the few days they had been there.

Draco returned, a bag of ice in his hand. He sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and carefully pulled Hermione's injured ankle onto his lap.

She squeaked in surprise, a reaction to the sudden action as well as his soft touch. Hermione looked away to hide her flushed cheeks, something that to her annoyance, had been occurring more and more as of late.

Instead of placing the ice onto her now swollen ankle, Draco began to gently run his fingers over her it.

Hemione felt her cheeks blush scarlet again, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure it's sprained and not broken", he answered continuing to check her injury.

"Oh." She said quietly. A thought occurred to her, "How would you know if it's broken or not?"

He looked up, now somber, "If you grew up with Lucius Malfoy as a father, you would learn how to diagnose broken or fractured bones."

Hermione shivered at his implication and immediately felt guilty about the times that she had teased him when they were younger. Sure, he had antagonized her equally, but if she had known even a little bit about the horrors of his child hood…Growing up in the home of a Death Eater.

"Well, it's not broken, so it must be sprained." He concluded, glancing up at Hermione, "What?" he must have seen the despondency in her expression.

She shook her head, clearing away the thoughts, "Nothing."

He nodded, accepting her answer. "Okay, so the problem is, I only know healing spells for broken bones, since I used those most often. Do you know any that would heal a sprain?"

Hermione shifted through the knowledge she had gleaned from spending hour after hour in the library, but she could not recall any spell that would heal a sprained ankle.

She shook her head.

He sighed, "I guess it will have to heal the old fashioned way."

She watched as he conjured a strip of medical tape and began to tenderly wrap her ankle. Her eyes stared transfixed as a piece of his pale hair fell forward to rest on the bridge of his nose. Her hand twitched, and she felt compelled to brush it off for him. But she did not move. Her gaze moved his lips, which were pressed into a thin line as he wound the tape. They looked soft. She found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips, his lips.

"Hermione?" His gray eyes were trained on her, an odd expression on his face.

She blinked twice. He must have noticed her staring.

"Did you finish?" she changed the subject, glancing at her now fully bandaged foot and ankle.

"Yeah." The expression hadn't quite left his face. He placed the bag of ice gingerly atop the bandages.

They sat in silence.

"I've had another idea." She finally spoke.

He groaned in mock horror, "_Another _idea? You're last one nearly got us killed."

She grinned wryly, "But it _didn't'_."

He looked pointedly at her ankle.

She ignored him, "I was thinking that we could use some help if we are going to take the school back."

He snorted, "Obviously."

She continued, "You remember the Order of the Phoenix?"

He nodded.

"Well, their headquarters is still at number twelve Grimmauld Place. They probably already know of the situation here, but if they knew we were not captured, they could work with us to create a plan to overthrow the Death Eaters."

She kept speaking, but now to herself, "Though we can't send an owl without risk of it being intercepted." She paused. "So _I_ will have to sneak out of the castle and go there and speak to them." She concluded.

"You _can't _go." His voice surprised her. She had momentarily forgotten his presence. Now she looked at him sharply.

"Why not?" she said bristling.

He looked pointedly at her ankle for the second time.

She stuck her chin out stubbornly, "I can still do it."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you _really_ can't"

She was getting angry now, "Yes!"

"No!"

"Draco, I can do this!"

He stood, "No Hermione, you might think you can do this, but you _can't_. Not on that ankle. And I'll be _damned _if I let you go trying to sneak out of this castle and you end up getting yourself killed!"

She sat back.

Draco was still standing, extremely red in the face.

"You're right." She murmured, looking forlornly at her bandaged foot.

He slowly sat back onto the coffee table, his face gradually reverting back to it's normal shade.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back dejectedly, "It just would have been _really _helpful if we could have worked together with them."

Draco was silent.

She opened an eye to see him staring straight ahead, lost in thought.

"I can go."

"What?" the statement caught her off guard.

"_I _can go. I'm perfectly capable of sneaking out of the school."

She looked at him like he was insane.

"Draco, you were allied with _Voldemort_ during the war. They won't trust you."

"Technically, I really wasn't. I never even became a Death Eater."

"Does it _matter_? They won't trust you regardless."

"I could drink Verisatum and have them question me."

"Yes, but that's only if they let you in the house in the first place." She pointed out.

He thought for a moment. "What if you write a note explaining our situation? I could give it to them, and that might convince them enough for them to at least try the Verisatum on me."

She opened her mouth to argue, after a moments pause, closed it.

He smirked, "It might work, and you know it." There was a gleam in his eye.

She frowned. "It _might._ I still don't like it though."

"You don't have to. I'll leave first thing tonight." And with that he stood and began to walk to the room he had claimed as his.

Hermione turned on the couch, "Draco! Hold on! We are not done discussing this-"

But he was already packing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By that evening, Draco was fully packed, and Hermione had grudgingly written the letter that he would deliver to the members of the Order. He was planning on being gone for about three days. Once he was out of the school, he could apparate to Grimmauld place. And then he would have a few days to convince the Order of his genuineness and discuss plans for taking back their school.

So now Hermione leaned against the table for support as Draco stood near the hidden entryway, his pack on the floor by his side.

He turned around, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She glanced at him, but looked away. What he was doing was going to be dangerous. She knew that, and he knew it too. Anything could happen. And for some reason she couldn't bear that thought. So she nodded, looking anywhere but at him.

He slung the small pack over a sinewy shoulder and tapped once on the wall.

Hermione watched as the entryway formed for the person that she had come to know so well in a matter of days. His blond hair and light skin were a stark contrast against the darkness that opened before him. It was so dark out there, so _unknown. _

And it was that thought that made her snap.

"Draco!"

He turned, surprised.

She stumbled to him, and before he had a chance to react, threw herself into his arms.

It was only a moment before she felt strong arms wrap around her, holding her securely to his lean body. She rested her head against his chest and was content to momentarily listen as his heart beat steadily. She felt his chin lightly press against the top of her head, and she breathed in deeply, inhaling his musky scent.

She was finally able to speak, "Please be careful."

He squeezed her gently, "I will be."

And with a light kiss upon her forehead, he turned and was gone. Seemingly consumed by the blackness. Hermione stood leaning heavily on her good foot. She would wait for him to return.

She turned back to the now empty room, and for the first time in a long while, she felt utterly alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks again for reading!

I hope you liked it!

I always appreciate **Reviews **and **constructive criticism** :)

I will probably have the next chapter up either Sunday or sometime next week.

Thanks!


	8. Returns and Revelations

Hi! I would like to thank anyone that is reading. This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me here. I'm starting to figure everything out. Also I would like to again, thank everyone who has left a review, I appreciate them sooooo much! I would like to thank **Golden Eyed Lamb** and **Zoe** for reviewing my last chapter, thank you :)

I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is absolutely, definitely, positively not mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returns and Revelations

Hermione sat in the large couch, her brown hair cascading around her face as she stared, engrossed in a new book.

It was only the first day after Draco had left, and Hermione had already made several trips to the small library in search of something to keep her occupied. As the day wore on, the stack of finished books on the coffee table grew taller and taller. Finally, as Hermione set her latest finished book on top of the precarious stack of literature, she stood, stretching with a groan. She slowly put weight on her injured foot. Though it still pained her to walk on it, she was sure it was improving.

She turned to glance at the clock and groaned again when she observed that it was only eight o'clock. It was too early to go to bed. But what was she going to do? She paced around the small area she was confined to.

Finally she settled on making herself another peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As she pulled out the ingredients, she wondered what the world was coming to. She, Hermione Granger was at a loss of what to do, because Draco Malfoy, was gone. She was pathetic.

She sat down at the small table and began to munch her sandwich in annoyance.

Honestly, what did Draco Malfoy do to deserve her constant thoughts and constant worry, now that he was gone? She paused, the sandwich halted midway in its journey to her lips.

He was an ass, but he had saved her. He was prejudiced, but he was learning. He was arrogant, but he seemed to care about her. He was rough, but inexplicably gentle. And Hermione wanted him to come home.

The last thought surprised Hermione. And she set down her half eaten sandwich. Exactly how much did she care about Draco Malfoy?

She thought of the moment in the bathroom, when she had first begun to see him, when she had seen the laughter in his eyes. She closed her eyes as she remembered the hard wand pressing against her throat, and the betrayal she felt even then, when she thought he was going to kill her. But he didn't. And then in the library, after she had left her friends, he comforted her. With his kind words and soft touch. The way that he had struggled to pull her from the stair, his eyes shining with a ferocity she had never seen before. And last of all, when she had held him tightly in the last moments before he left.

_Oh god._

And it hit her. She was falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

She let her head fall in her hands as she mulled over this new revelation. She sat in that position until her head began to throb. Sighing, she stood, deciding to sleep on her discovery.

She stood, and limped silently to her room. Her sandwich left forgotten on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up the next morning, having decided nothing about her discovery, but made up her mind to figure everything out as soon as he returned.

That said, she found herself continually glancing up at the clock throughout the next two days. And on the night of the third day, the night in which he was to return, she found that she could hardly keep her eyes from the entranceway.

As the evening grew later and later, she curled up on the couch, and pulled a blanket around herself. She found herself blinking repeatedly in an effort to stay awake. She was determined to be awake when he returned. But even so, she felt her eyes close, and she soon drifted to sleep.

Hermione woke up bleary eyed the next morning, still on the couch. It took her a moment to orient herself, but once she realized where she was, she remembered that Draco was supposed to return the night before.

She slowly sat up, tossing the blanket off herself, and blinking to clear her vision.

Had Draco returned late and decided not to wake her?

She stood from the couch and went to check his room. She found it as empty as it had been the day before. Then, she checked the library for his presence, just to be sure. But he was not there either.

Hermione sat on the edge of the couch dejected. She hadn't expected to want Draco to return so badly. But it was natural for him to be a few extra days. After all, he and the Order would have a lot to discuss.

So Hermione did not fret when the next two days, he did not return.

However, when the sixth and seventh days passed since his leaving, and he had still not returned, Hermione began to worry. She found herself worrying that perhaps the Order did not believe him, and had captured him, thinking him a Death Eater. She also worried that he had been unable to locate Grimmauld Place. But what she feared most, was that he might have been captured by Death Eaters before he even left Hogwarts.

It was late, and Hermione was curled on the couch, reading a book as she waited for him to return. It had been a week since he had left, and her ankle had nearly healed. The most pain it gave her was a dull ache, and that was only when she moved around too much. Hermione snuggled deeper into the couch, she had fallen into this routine in the last five days. She would stay up as late as she could, waiting for him to return, eventually falling asleep on the couch. Needless to say, her bed hadn't gotten much use as of late.

She was nearing the end of the book when she heard a grinding noise. She looked up in surprise to see the wall beginning to shift, and an entryway beginning to form. Hermione sat up, not quite believing her eyes. Soon the doorway was complete, and Hermione squinted in an attempt to see into the darkness outside. Then she saw a movement, and from the darkness he strode into the room, dropping the pack at his feet.

The book slipped from Hermione's fingers.

The wall began to close behind him as her eyes began to scan his figure. His blond hair was slightly mussed, and he had gained a small dark circle under each eye. But despite appearing slightly worse for the wear, his eyes seemed to gleam and his lips turned up into a smirk.

That was all it took.

Hermione launched herself from the couch, and her arms were around him in seconds. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer, molding her to his lean body. She looked up and was met with his silver gaze as he stared intently down at her. Their faces were inches apart.

Hermione stood on her toes and unthinkingly pressed her lips against his. After a moment, she pulled away, her face scarlet. She looked down at the ground.

_What had she been thinking?_

But within seconds, she felt his fingers beneath her chin as he gently lifted her face so that she was gazing up at him. It was only a moment before he swiftly lowered his lips to hers. She closed her eyes as his lips began caress hers, and found herself reaching her arms around his neck to pull him nearer.

She pressed herself closer as the kiss deepened. She found herself running her hands through his light hair as he began to trail kisses down her sensitive neck. She gasped at the sensation. Soon his lips returned to hers and within moments she was gasping for air.

He pressed against her and she found herself leaning against the door to her room.

In the back of her mind, she wondered how they had managed to get all the way to her room, but has she returned his passionate kisses, she found that she really didn't care. Hermione easily found the doorknob and soon they were on her bed, and Draco was pulling off her shirt. She had just pulled off his and was running her hands over his athletic chest, when he paused.

She looked at him in confusion.

"Hermione, are you sure you want this?" he asked concerned.

Hermione looked up at him, the person that she had been through so much with in just a matter of days, the person she had learned to care for just as quickly.

In response to his question, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to touch her lips softly against his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!

Again, I always appreciate **reviews** and **constructive criticism**!

Let me know what you thought.

I should have the next chapter up pretty soon.

Thanks!


	9. A Plan

Hi again! First of all, I would like to thank **Rowena222, sprees4life, Neka -Broken Hearted Mew Mew, diamondlove224, InfinityOnHigh, **and** asian9090 **for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you so much! :) This chapter is a little short, but I hope you like it anyway!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling…not me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Plan

As Hermione began to wake, her half conscious mind realized that something was different. She shifted slightly, only to discover that something was restraining her. And her head was resting on something _warm_.

She cracked an eye open.

With a start, she realized the restraints were actually arms, holding her close, and her warm pillow was a chest. The previous night returned to her memory.

Oh…

She tilted her head to observe the still sleeping figure she was snuggled closely to. His handsome face, usually so composed, was relaxed and peaceful in sleep. She sighed and rested her head once more on his chest.

Draco Malfoy.

She had slept with Draco Malfoy.

She felt a sickening churning in her gut. _What would people think?_

She glanced back up at his smooth face again. A piece of blond hair had fallen forward, slightly obscuring his pale features. This time, Hermione did not hesitate to reach and sweep it gently from his face.

And she knew.

She had no regrets about the previous night. She had no regrets because of what she felt. She felt love. She was now positive of the love that blossomed in her heart for her once enemy.

She would not worry about what anyone else thought, because, laying with him now, entangled in his arms, the love she felt was the most natural thing in the world.

Hermione sighed in contentment.

At the noise, his eyes snapped open. He seemed disoriented at first, just as she had been. His eyes flashed around her room. But when they came to rest on her, they were filled with such obvious affection, that she felt her entire body flush with warmth.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He smiled.

She raised herself slightly to lightly touch her lips to his. He pulled her tighter against him, and with her head nestled in the crook of his neck, she closed her eyes and slept away the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the morning when Hermione and Draco finally rose. After Hermione had taken a shower, she found Draco sitting on the couch, a book open in his lap. He raised his head as she entered the room. She smiled when his eyes met hers.

He spoke suddenly.

"Are you happy? I mean- with _us_." He frowned, as if unhappy with the way he had managed to word the question. His forehead was also creased slightly, and Hermione realized he was worried about what her answer would be.

With a few steps, she was seated on the couch beside him. She captured his lips with a quick kiss before responding.

"I know it's kind of weird being together because of- well, our _unique_ history. But when I'm with you, I feel like I could burst with happiness." She blushed feeling somewhat corny.

But he smiled, "I know, I feel the same."

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Now, I must tell you about what I learned from the Order."

She sat up, her eyes shining in excitement.

"Tell me everything!"

So he began, "Leaving Hogwarts was actually pretty easy. All I really had to do was wait for the guards at the front gate to switch shifts." He smiled arrogantly at his accomplishment before continuing, "Well, anyway, apparating to the Grimmauld place was simple also. It was when I knocked on the door that things got more difficult." He now smiled grimly.

"What happened?"

"Unfortunately they already knew all about the Death Eaters breaking out from Azkaban as well as the predicament here. So when they saw me, they assumed that the Death Eaters had found their hideout and were trying to take them captive too. So when the door opened to reveal the _very_ shocked faces of Mad Eye and Lupin, I didn't even have time to speak before I was petrified, and dragged extremely roughly through that decrepit house." He scowled.

"In their defense, _I _thought that you were a Death Eater a few weeks ago."

He didn't respond, but his scowl lessened and he continued, "They took my wand and had me tied up for about a day before I _finally_ convinced them to look in my pocket to get your note. And _then _it was an entire day after that before they gave me the versatum."

"But did they believe you after that?"

"Well they untied me, but I could tell that they still didn't trust me. But once I told them our entire story, about how we had a secret room in the castle, they lightened up a bit."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, do we have a plan?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Draco smirked, "Of course."

"What-"

He interrupted her, "But we can't put it into action yet."

Hermione's face fell. She desperately wanted to get her fellow students away from the Death Eaters. Draco saw her expression, and squeezed her hand gently.

He pulled a pendant from under his shirt. "They gave this to me as a means to contact them when the time is right."

Hermione traced her fingers over the carving of a phoenix at the center of the small pendant. She guessed that the pendant worked similarly to the way that their DA coins worked fifth year.

He continued, "When I contact them, they are going to use a secret passageway that is in a pub in Hogsmade, to get into Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, remembering Harry telling her about that very passageway.

"When they arrive, we will join them, and together we will take on the Death Eaters."

She smiled grimly, "It sounds like a good plan."

He nodded, "I came up with it, so naturally, it is."

She rolled her eyes.

"Why can't we put the plan into action now?" she asked.

"So they can't use them as leverage during the fight, we are going to have to rescue your friends, Potter and Weasley first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know Lupin dies in the seventh book…but this is fanfiction, so I'm just pretending he didn't die

Thanks a bunch for reading!

Sorry it took a while to update, I just had a big project for school.

It was stressful! lol

Anyway…I always appreciate **Reviews **and **constructive criticism**!

Hopefully I will be able to update soon.

Thanks :)


	10. A Surprise Rescue

First of all, though I highly doubt that anyone is still reading, I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update! I got bogged down with school. But now that it is summer, I have had time to devote more time to writing. So here is the next chapter for any who are interested.

Disclaimer: Though I may wish I owned Harry Potter, I don't and sadly never will

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Surprise Rescue

Hermione tapped her foot in impatience as she stood by the entrance to the hideaway waiting for Draco. After hearing about the news of the Order's plan and the necessity of rescuing Harry and Ron, Hermione had convinced Draco to conduct a search and rescue mission with her the very next day.

Another minute passed, and Draco had still yet to arrive downstairs. Hermione was now pacing back and forth across the floor. The prospect of seeing Harry and Ron and being sure of their welfare was at the front of her mind, and she was impatient to be out searching for them. Finally, Draco emerged from his room. He was garbed in dark black robes and not a hair on his head was out of place.

"Can we go now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Hermione frowned, "You know how much finding them means to me."

He traced his fingers lightly across her cheek, silently studying her face.

"I know."

And with that he opened the passageway and led the way into the dark corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merlin! We are never going to find them!" Hermione leaned against the door to the astronomy tower. It was the most recent of the places that they had searched for her two friends. Hermione closed her eyes in frustration. They had searched all over the castle, from the deepest dungeon corridors to the most obscure tower classroom. Their time for searching was nearing to a close as dawn rapidly approached.

Hermione felt a hand brush her arm and opened her eyes to see Draco standing before her. He had dark circles under his eyes and his pale hair was tousled from the hours they had spent scouring the castle. Hermione realized that she probably didn't look much better.

"We will find them."

His voice was smooth and confident. Exactly what she needed to hear. She nodded, willing his statement to be true. He squeezed her arm in reassurance and she smiled up and him, marveling at how differently she had perceived him not much more than a week ago. There were times when she could hardly believe what existed between them was real. It had come about very suddenly. But she recalled the tense moments exploring in the corridors and the frenzied moment when they had nearly been caught upon the staircase. She decided that desperate situations had the ability to bring out the true nature of a person. She had seen Draco's true nature, and it was different from the boy she had grown up knowing. It was someone that she could love.

It was while these thoughts were circling her mind that Draco grasped her hand and began to lead her through the castle to their hideaway. Just as Hermione and Draco began to descend into the dungeons, the swish of robes and footsteps of someone, or multiple someones rapidly approaching reached their ears. In an action that was nearly second nature, they ducked silently into a shadowed corridor. As the sound of footfalls rose to a crescendo, it became obvious to the hiding students that there were two individuals traveling through the hallway.

"Hurry up! Bloody witch."

The deep gravelly voice pierced the near silence of the corridor, causing Hermione start. She felt Draco's hand tighten briefly around her own.

"If you hadn't caused so much bloody trouble, you wouldn't have to be moved now would you?" The voice continued to spit.

As the pair passed the corridor, Hermione's eyes caught a glimpse of long, fiery red hair.

_Ginny._ She turned to Draco with wide eyes. He nodded to show her that he understood who the captive was. Hermione disentangled her hand from his and began to follow the captive and her guard through the dark corridor. She had only taken her first step when a strong hand grasped her arm preventing her from moving forward. She whipped her head around to see Draco looking at her with his lips pressed tightly together.

She yanked her arm back in an attempt to pull herself from him, but his grip on her arm was too strong. The footsteps were getting quieter.

"Draco! It's Ginny! We have to rescue her!" She whispered frantically.

He shook his head, "If we rescue her now, it will alert the Death Eaters to our presence and it will be ten times harder to get Potter and Weasely."

She closed her eyes. His logic made sense and a part of her knew that he was right. But she had already abandoned her friends once. Ginny was in trouble right at that moment, and despite how illogical it was, she could not abandon her again.

"Draco, I can't" she pleaded, "I can't just leave her."

The footfalls were quieter still.

"Not again." She whispered.

The two figures stood for a moment, motionless in the dim hall. She, staring resolutely into veiled calculating gray eyes.

The moment of stillness was broken with his barely perceptible nod. In a flash, Hermione embraced him in a bone crushing hug before she turned and began to silently hurry down the corridor that Ginny and the Death Eater had disappeared down. He shook his head once before breaking into a jog to catch up with her retreating figure. He was going to make sure she didn't get herself killed in her insane, spur of the moment rescue mission.

In minutes, Hermione had caught up, and there was only the curve of the passageway separating them. She did not need to turn to know that Draco was following silently behind her. Without pausing, Hermione stepped around the corner.

She had a clear view of the Death Eater who was clothed in all black and Ginny who was still in her school robes. Both were still moving forward and had not heard Hermione.

She quickly pointed her wand at the Death Eater and uttered, "Petrificus Totalus".

The Death Eaters body instantly went rigid, and Ginny jumped in surprise when he did a face plant into the ground. She spun around and her eyes went wide when she saw Hermione standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Hermione!" Ginny closed the few yards between them and threw herself into the warm embrace of her friend.

Hermione felt some of the tension that she had been holding for the past weeks evaporate as she hugged her friend. She was just about to suggest that they move to a safer place when she felt Ginny go rigid. She pulled back and saw that Ginny was staring with narrowed eyes at something behind her back.

Pulse racing, Hermione whirled around with her wand raised. She lowered her wand and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Draco. He was standing with his arms crossed, drumming his fingers along his forearms in impatience.

Now Ginny looked to Hermione in confusion.

"He's on our side Ginny."

At this, Ginny looked critically from Hermione to Draco, and then back to Hermione.

"_Malfoy_, is on our side." She repeated skeptically.

"It's a long story Ginny, but trust me, he is." Hermione stated earnestly.

"Well I want to hear this story." Ginny muttered, as she regarded Draco with still slightly narrowed eyes.

"And you will, but first, I recommend we move to a safer destination." Draco said in icily smooth voice.

Ginny looked to Hermione who nodded as she took her arm, "It's not far from here."

And with that the three headed to the hideaway in the depths of the dungeon and a long night of explaining to a very skeptical redhead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading!

I always appreciate reviews with constructive criticism!

Thanks!


End file.
